12 Momentos Navideños
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La Navidad es muy especial, y mas con la persona indicada. 12 Momentos Navideños llenos de amor, cariño y humor.
1. El Principio de todo

_Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Nota de autora:** Cada capítulo es un año distinto, todos ambientados en la época de Navidad y en cada uno de ellos voy a introducir las palabras que se requieren por el reto.

En esta historia ni Voldemort ni la guerra existen, los protagonistas solo son dos alumnos del colegio que se llevan mal, sin influencias externas.

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es **snitch.**

* * *

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO**

5º CURSO EN HOGWARTS

Hacía tiempo que tanto Malfoy como Harry se observaban, normalmente lo hacían con sospecha, intentando averiguar si tramaban algo malo o simplemente estaban planeando una broma, pero últimamente cada vez que el Slythering lo miraba, lo hacía de un modo diferente, casi con cariño, cosa bastante difícil de creer, ya que eran enemigos y siempre estaban peleando.

Todo empezó por su curiosidad, al ver que su enemigo lo miraba de aquella manera hizo que Harry le observase más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que era él el que le miraba con aquel cariño con el que Malfoy lo había mirado meses atrás. Y es que Harry, después de todos esos meses, se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy era distinto a como creía, descubrió que todo lo que mostraba era una fachada, que no creía en nada de lo que pregonaba y que le gustaba. Le gustaban sus gestos cuando estaba nervioso y se mordía el labio o cuando estaba frustrado por algo y se removía el pelo o el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba a él.

Después de toda su investigación hacia el Slythering había sacado dos cosas en claro: él le gustaba a Draco, y por increíble que pareciera, a él le gustaba el rubio.

Por todo eso y haciendo gala de su Casa en Hogwarts, se le acercó un día en el que lo encontró solo en un corredor:

— Si te gano la **snitch** me das un beso y si pierdo te doy mi escoba— dijo sin saludar o avisar.

El rubio lo miró, al principio sorprendido, pero después, retador:

—Hecho, Potter. En 10 minutos en el campo.

* * *

En una hora, Draco le dio a Harry algo que nunca olvidaría. Su primer beso.


	2. Un paseo movidito

**Nota de autora:** rectifico un comentario que puse en el capitulo anterior, Voldemort y la guerra existieron, solo que en su cuarto año, cuando hacia la poción para resucitar algo salió mal y murió (una de las tantas excusas que se pueden poner) por lo que hasta el cuarto año es igual que en los libros originales y de los demás libros los acontecimientos que pasan, lo único que no existe es Voldemort. Perdón por la confusión.

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es **thestrasls**

* * *

**UN PASEO MOVIDITO**

6º CURSO EN HOGWARTS

Harry quería hacer algo especial ese día, pero Draco ya le había dejado claro que él no era de esa clase de chicos que les gustara estar pendientes de aniversarios y regalos, y conociéndolo, si llegaba con algo parecido a un obsequio, la maldición que le lanzase suave no iba a ser. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea para celebrarlo, pero que el rubio no pudiera considerarlo como tal.

Habían quedado en la sala de los Menesteres para conversar (y lo que no era hablar), cuando después de un rato, Harry decidió poner en marcha su plan:

—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Cogemos las escobas?

—No, es una sorpresa.

Draco le miró con sospecha, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a suceder, pero no quería que su novio notase nada, por lo que prefirió hablar de cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza, haciendo sospechar todavía más al rubio.

—Mira ya llegamos.

Estaban en los terrenos del Castillo, muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido y de la Cabaña de Hagrid cuando Harry señaló un cercado en el que Draco no vio nada. Al darse cuenta, el moreno le explicó.

—Vamos a dar un paseo montados en **thestrasls.**

Draco sólo lo miró un tanto asustado, el no ver nada hacía que se pusiera muy nervioso, pero no queriendo decepcionar a su novio asintió.

Ambos se montaron en el mismo, guiando Harry, y Draco tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que la sorpresa no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Al bajar todavía temblaba un poco por la adrenalina, pero la sonrisa que llevaba le dijo a Harry que su plan había sido todo un éxito.


	3. Reuniones

La palabra de este capítulo es **competición.**

* * *

**REUNIONES**

7º CURSO EN HOGWARTS

Ese año, como los dos anteriores, se habían quedado en el Castillo para Navidad, querían pasarla juntos y al ser su ultimo año se lo habían propuesto a sus amigos, para alegría de ambos, todos se quedaron.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente en sus planes: que ellos salieran y se gustaran no significaba que todos ellos se iban a llevar igual. Lo que se demostró a la hora de estar todos juntos en la misma habitación.

— ¡Venga!, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

—Que no Ron, no me apetece.

— ¡Harry!— exclamó Hermione.

El moreno sólo rodó los ojos cuando oyó a Zabini hablar.

—Es un cobarde, nada más que eso.

—No te metas con Harry Blaise, por más que seas mi amigo él es mi novio.

—Ya, pero no me puedes decir que no estaría bien una **competición** Gryffindor contra Slythering.

Draco, al decirle Theo de que iba a ser el evento, se unió rápido, pero no así Harry:

—Si no digo lo contrario, es muy estimulante, pero yo personalmente me niego a que la competición sea de aguante al beber.

—Hazlo por mí— el rubio lo miró con unos ojos de perro mojado imposibles de resistir para el moreno, que después de unos segundos cedió.

—Pero que sea de Whisky de Fuego, no de esas cosas raras.

Todos se miraron con complicidad y asintieron.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezaron la competición y ninguno de los participantes se podía poner en pie. Sobra decir que fue un empate. Pero aun así, al día siguiente no se podían poner de acuerdo sobre el ganador, empezando una nueva pelea.

* * *

Al final, la pareja sí que se arrepintió de su maravillosa idea. Nunca más volverían a mezclar amigos.


	4. Momento dulce y amargo

**Nota de autora**: lo de 1º curso en la universidad es el primero de Harry en la Academia de aurores y el primero de Draco en la rama de Pociones. Los demás capítulos también lo tendrán así, por eso lo aclaro (maldito limite de palabas T_T … mentira, es novedoso y todo un reto para mi tener que contenerme con tan pocas XD)

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es **helado**

* * *

**MOMENTO DULCE Y AMARGO**

1º CURSO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

Estaban dando un paseo por el Callejón Diagon, era 23 de Diciembre y estaba lleno por los magos que tenían que comprar los regalos para Navidad. Tanto Harry como Draco ya los habían comprado ya que al rubio le molestaban las aglomeraciones y las colas en las tiendas por lo que prefería comprar sin presiones y con mucho tiempo para poder elegir. Así que mientras veían a la gente discutir por un objeto u otro llegaron a Florean Fortescue. Al ver a Harry mirando anhelante el escaparate de la heladería Draco exclamó firmemente:

—No voy a comer un **helado**.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que hace frio!

—Tú te lo pierdes esta delicioso.

Y con ese comentario entró en la tienda dejando a Draco con la boca abierta y cuestionándose sobre la salud mental de su novio.

Al rato, el moreno salió, llevando consigo un helado enorme de chocolate y menta.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Draco solo le dirigió una mirada de esas que le dedicaba cada vez que hacia algo raro o estúpido y no dijo nada más. Sobra decir que el paseo no fue grato después de esa pequeña discusión.

* * *

Sobre la madrugada Harry se despertó con fiebre y con un dolor de garganta tremendo.

—No tendría que haber tomado el helado...

Miró a su novio para ver si éste se había despertado y le estaba escuchando, pero el rubio lo único que hizo, fue conjurar un hechizo burbuja a su alrededor para evitar contagiarse la enfermedad y comentar burlonamente:

—Te lo dije, Potter.

Harry sólo pudo hacer un puchero.


	5. Un regalo con sorpresa

La palabra de este capítulo es **orejeras**

* * *

**UN REGALO CON SORPRESA**

2º CURSO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

Ese año, Draco quería que las Navidades fuesen increíbles y que siempre las recordasen. Claro, que él tenía una especial manera de demostrar y de hacer las cosas diferentes a las demás personas y para él unas cuantas bromas, no eran nada malo ni hacían daño.

Por ello le compró a su novio unas **orejeras**. De todos era bien sabido que Harry nunca llevaba ropa complementaria a un abrigo, por lo que era una buena broma para él.

Para más fastidio, le dio el regalo nada más verle, en cuanto llegó de la academia de aurores en vez de esperar hasta el día de Navidad o de su aniversario.

—Harry, te tengo un regalo.

—Muy bien, ya me lo darás en Navidad.

Su novio no le estaba haciendo nada de caso, estaba más entusiasmado por decorar el árbol que por él o lo que dijera. Por lo que era perfecto para sus planes, así podía vengarse de el por no prestarle la atención que necesitaba y requería.

—Es para que lo abras ahora, Harry.

—Pero Draco, los regalos se abren en las fechas concretas…

—Pues éste es para ahora.

Después de mirarse fijamente durante unos minutos, Harry se rindió, se sentó en el sillón a su lado, cogió el paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo.

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Qué?— contestó inocentemente.

—Sabes que odio esas cosas.

—Pero… es mi regalo, con lo que me costó elegirlo… el color, la forma…

Al ver lo triste que estaba su novio no tuvo más remedio que ponérselas para ver qué tal le quedaban.

* * *

Ese día llegó a una conclusión muy importante: no aceptar regalos de Draco en fechas no señaladas, a menos que quisiera quedarse con las orejas verdes y con escamas por todo un fin de semana.

* * *

Queria agradecer a todas las personas que me enviaron un comentario, que incluyeron esta historia en favoritos y que la siguieron, ¡en verdad me hizo muchisima ilusion!

Gracias por todo y sigan leyendo, todavia quedan algunas escenas divertidas ;)


	6. Transformación no deseada

La palabra de este capítulo es** abrigo**

* * *

**TRANSFORMACIÓN NO DESEADA**

Siguiendo con su broma navideña, el 23 de diciembre le entregó el segundo regalo. Como sabia que hubiese sido sospechoso darle algo fuera de fecha, como las orejeras, pensó que ese día era perfecto.

—Toma Harry, un regalo por nuestro aniversario.

Éste le miró un poco sospechoso, después de todo el rubio solo le había regalado una vez en ese día, y después de lo de la semana anterior… no estaba muy convencido.

—Gracias, Draco.

Con reticencia, empezó a abrir la caja, no sabiendo que esperar. Al tener el objeto al descubierto se llevó una decepción: era un **abrigo**, y odiaba que le regalaran ropa.

—Muy bonito, cariño. Negro, perfecto.

Al no saber que más decir le dio un beso y empezó a doblarlo para meterlo en la caja otra vez.

—¡Pero no te lo has probado! Y al elegirlo de un expositor no sé si adiviné bien la talla…

—Claro, es verdad.

Harry no quería probárselo, en verdad no quería estar en esa habitación: últimamente Draco le daba regalos que sabía de sobra que no le gustaban y no era por los regalos en sí, sabía que el regalo, el objeto es lo insignificante, lo que importaba era la intención, pero no sabía que pensar, después de 4 años, pesaba que su novio ya sabía sus gustos, o al menos algo que no le inspirara… no sabía el que. Decidió salir de sus pensamientos y hacerle caso a Draco.

* * *

Tanto ese día, como los dos restantes hasta Navidad, estuvo viviendo en casa de Ron, con la guasa de éste todo el día, pero que era mejor que estar con su novio. Enfado era poco para lo que estaba sintiendo y es que no era normal que su novio le hubiese transformado, aunque fuese por unos minutos, en una araña.


	7. Un regalo inolvidable

**Nota de autora**: Los últimos dos capítulos, junto con éste están ubicados en el mismo año, lo pongo por si no ha quedado claro, con el límite de palabras he tenido que recortar los capítulos un poco e igual no se ha entendido J

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es **bufanda**

* * *

**UN REGALO INOLVIDABLE**

Draco se arrepintió al instante de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había solución, así que esperó hasta el día de Navidad, cuando Harry volvió a casa.

—Hola— saludó un tanto inseguro de la reacción del moreno.

—Hola.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la seca respuesta de su novio, sabía que se lo merecía, pero aún así dolía.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Y crees que esta vez picaré?

—Yo lo abriré, te lo juro, no hay mas sorpresas ni más trasformaciones, nada. Solo acepta que te lo de, por favor.

Harry lo miró receloso, después de todo, eso le había prometido la vez anterior, pero al ver lo triste que estaba, claudicó.

—Está bien, pero como haya algo extraño...

Draco le acercó una caja cuadrada, decorada con papel dorado y rojo, a lo que Harry sonrió, iban por buen camino.

Al abrirla y descubrir la **bufanda **le miró fijamente.

—Ya te la había comprado, pero no tiene nada.

La cogió de la caja y se la puso, al hacerlo cayeron dos cosas empequeñecidas. Harry con curiosidad las cogió y las agrandó a su tamaño normal, encontrándose con un álbum con fotos suyas, de sus años juntos y de todos los acontecimientos en común y una bola de cristal con la imagen de Hogwarts.

—Draco…

—En realidad éste es el verdadero regalo, los otros solo fueron bromas. Lo único que quería era que no olvidaras esta Navidad.

—Solo con esto hubiera sido más que suficiente.

—Ya, pero…

No pudo decir nada mas ya que Harry se acercó y lo besó con ternura, alejando la tristeza con un simple gesto.

* * *

Y Draco se salió con la suya, Harry nunca olvidó esa Navidad, pero no por los regalos o travesuras, sino porque por primera vez, le dijo que le amaba.


	8. Su mayor anhelo

**Nota de autora:** tanto este capítulo como el siguiente están ubicados en el mismo año.

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es** plata**

* * *

**SU MAYOR ANHELO**

1º AÑO COMO AUROR

Ese año Draco no había ideado nada distinto o del tipo bromista para Navidad, por lo que daba gracias, lo había pasado algo mal con tanta broma, además, con lo que había planeado, seguro que se le pasaba a Draco todo el pensamiento bromista que tuviera.

* * *

Llevaban cinco años juntos, y si, eran muy jóvenes, les quedaba toda una vida por delante, todavía no trabajaban… pero para Harry, todas esas razones que le había dado Ron cuando se le ocurrió la idea, eran las que le habían reforzado más que estaba en lo correcto, y como era su aniversario, era la fecha ideal.

Había ideado una manera original de pedírselo, después de todo, su noviazgo no tenía nada de ordinario o común, y quería empezar su nueva etapa juntos de esa manera. Por lo que el 23 de diciembre, le propuso a su novio lo que había hecho hacia cinco años atrás:

—Si te gano la snitch me das un beso y si pierdo te doy mi regalo.

Draco solo sonrió ante la frase, nada romántica, del moreno y por supuesto que aceptaba un reto, una cosa era ser novios, pero en cuanto se subían a una escoba, volvían a ser los rivales que fueron en el colegio.

Después de muchas acrobacias, algunas para lucirse y otras necesarias, Draco consiguió capturar la snitch, ante la cara nada contenta de Harry, que aunque había sido su idea, el perder seguía sin gustarle.

—Un trato es un trato, toma.

Hizo aparecer una caja de zapatos y se la dio. Con cuidado y algo receloso la abrió, todavía se acordaba de las travesuras del año anterior y esperaba alguna venganza.

* * *

Un anillo de **plata.**

Nunca olvidaría ese regalo, pues ese objeto hizo posible su mayor anhelo.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas a las que les esta gustando esta historia y que me siguen cada vez que actualizo. Muchisimas gracias!


	9. El momento más feliz

La palabra de este capítulo es** matrimonio.**

* * *

**EL MOMENTO MÁS FELIZ **

Ya le había dado el regalo, pero no podía saber si le había gustado, si lo quería o si no le importaba, ya que desde que lo había descubierto, no le había mirado o hablado. Así que, cogiendo al toro por los cuernos, como dirían los muggles, se arrodilló ante él.

—Se que eres inteligente, mucho más que yo, por supuesto. Pero como aún no me has dado la respuesta que pido, mucho me temo que tendré que avergonzarnos a los dos.

Se aclaró la garganta, al tiempo que cogía la mano izquierda de Draco y con la otra, el anillo, preparado para ponerlo en el lugar que le correspondía.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, te amo. Sé que no nos lo decimos muy a menudo por que es obvio, pero hoy quería decírtelo como una promesa, una promesa futura, del amor que ahora te tengo y tendré por ti el resto de mi vida. Con este pequeño discurso lo que quiero es decir es que quiero que nos unamos en **matrimonio**. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le puso el anillo y por un momento esperó por la respuesta de Draco, que no parecía tener nada de prisa por decirla. Al rato, se irguió e hizo que Harry se quedara a su misma altura.

—Sinceramente esto no me lo esperaba, ha sido… no sé lo que ha sido, pero… ¡Que demonios! ¡Si!

Le miró a los ojos y ahí vio la misma felicidad que sentía él, sin más palabras, le besó.

* * *

Al final, ese año Harry sí que consiguió su venganza: hizo que Draco ayudara en la cocina de la Madriguera y no había cosa que Draco odiara más que esa casa y meterse en una cocina. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.


	10. Un momento agridulce

**Nota de autora:** tanto este capítulo como el siguiente están ubicados en el mismo año.

* * *

La palabra de este capítulo es** botella**

* * *

**UN MOMENTO AGRIDULCE**

1º AÑO COMO AUROR

¡Ya estaban casados!

Había sido una boda genial y aunque hubieran pasado dos semanas desde ella, Harry todavía no se podía creer que ya estuviera casado con Draco, era tan… especial.

Había llegado la Navidad, y después de la boda y eso habían decidido que ese año no querían regalos, ni de sus amigos ni de nadie, de todas formas, ya se los habían dado semanas atrás, no hacía falta más.

Por eso se sorprendieron al notar una caja, bastante mal envuelta, a los pies de su árbol de Navidad.

—Harry, tiene tu nombre. ¿De quién será?

—No sé, igual de los gemelos, ya sabes como son.

—No me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo pesadillas con la despedida de soltero.

Y es que los gemelos, a pesar de ser los organizadores de la de Harry, se habían pasado un rato por la de Draco para, según ellos, animar la noche de esos estirados sangrepura.

Harry solo sonrió al recordarlo y volvió a prestarle atención a la caja. La abrió y toda la alegría que había sentido se le apagó de golpe. Y eso lo notó enseguida Draco.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hay en la caja?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, sacó el regalo y se le quedó mirando un buen rato.

—Este regalo es de mis tíos. Hacía años que no recibía un regalo suyo.

—¿De tus tíos muggles? ¿Y qué clase de regalo es una **botella** de agua?

—Ellos siempre me han regalado cosas de este tipo, para indicar que no me querían, que para ellos yo nunca signifiqué nada más que un estorbo.

Draco no dijo nada, no pudiendo imaginarse lo que esto suponía para Harry.

* * *

Esa noche Harry durmió abrazado a Draco, recordándose que su familia era él.


	11. Pensamientos liberadores

La palabra de este capítulo es **agua.**

* * *

**PENSAMIENTOS LIBERADORES**

Cuando despertaron Draco todavía estaba preocupado por el acontecimiento del día anterior, sobre todo al ver las ojeras que tenia, lo que indicaba que no había dormido mucho.

Y durante todo ese día estuvo igual, en silencio y mirando la maldita botella de **agua, **hasta que ya entrada la noche, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

—Como te dije ayer, para ellos no existía, no era más que un fenómeno que vivía con ellos por su buen corazón— dijo con sarcasmo— Eso no les detuvo para obligarme a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, hacerme dormir en un armario debajo de las escaleras o ser el saco de boxeo de mi primo. Tampoco me dijeron nada sobre mi herencia mágica, al contrario, me lo escondieron todo lo que pudieron y conseguí enterarme de que era un mago el día de mi onceavo cumpleaños cuando Hagrid llegó con un pastel y esa noticia.

Negó con la cabeza muy triste, sin querer recordar todo lo que había pasado con sus parientes. Draco por su parte estaba indignado por el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar Harry.

El moreno paró de hablar durante unos instantes, y con determinación, continuó.

— ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Se acabó, durante todos estos años he estado esperando algo de ellos, la más mínima cosa, pero si esto es el significado de la espera, prefiero no tener nada que ver con ellos. Nada.

Se levantó y tiró la botella a la basura, con un peso menos en su corazón y en su vida

* * *

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry había vuelto a ser el mismo durante la noche, durmió bien y sin interrupciones y a la mañana siguiente se levantó con una sonrisa.


	12. Decisiones importantes

La palabra de este capítulo es** familia.**

66666666666666666666666

**DECISIONES IMPORTANTES**

2º AÑO COMO AUROR

Harry quería niños, Draco no estaba seguro, y Lucius decretó que si los tendría.

-Se que debería tener niños, pero…

-Draco, la situación no es si deberías o no por lo que te diga tu padre. A mí ese intento de hombre no me importa. Me importan tus sentimientos hacia el tema, nada más. Los tuyos y los míos, somos un matrimonio, somos nosotros los que decidimos, no los demás.

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-Piénsatelo, ya sabes mi respuesta, y decidas lo que decidas, sabes que tendrás mi apoyo.

Draco lo miró en silencio, pensando en lo que de verdad quería. No en lo que Harry o su padre deseaban. Y al momento de cerrar los ojos para concentrase, se vio en la casa que habían comprado ese año con una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos verdes corriendo por las habitaciones. Al ver esa imagen sonrió, era más que claro lo que quería.

-Sí, quiero tener hijos, pero quiero una niña primero, ya tendremos el niño más tarde.

Harry lo miró con asombro, hacía una hora no estaba seguro de nada, dudando entre sí o no y de repente quería con total seguridad, una niña y en el futuro, un niño. Que Merlín se apiadase de él, no entendía a su esposo.

-¡Genial! Se lo tenemos que decir a Hermione para que empiecen los trámites de adopción, hay que preparar la casa, comprar cosas para la niña, decorar la habitación…

-Tranquilo, Harry, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo y si nos la darán, o si va a ser un bebe o…

Al mirarse solo se echaron a reír, estaban los dos tan nerviosos por los nuevos acontecimientos que balbuceaban sin sentido.

666666666666

Al cabo de un año llegó a sus vidas Ayla Malfoy-Potter. La **familia **estaba completa.

666666666666666666

Este es el final de esta historia, muchísimas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y a todos los que me comentaron, siguieron o me pusieron en sus favoritos.

Ha sido un placer escribir este reto por lo novedoso del límite de palabras, de la palabra en cuestión que había que añadir, y además de la temática navideña, ¡ha sido todo un desafío!


End file.
